


Of Girls and Heroes

by xandrea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dead Boyfriend Club, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartwarming, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lena is bae, Mommy Issues, Slow Burn, slumber parties, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandrea/pseuds/xandrea
Summary: Lena needs to be recognized as the superhero she is.OR Lena wonders how Kara is doing and if Supergirl has any sympathy for sacrificing Mon-El. Kara reveals everything in return for Lena's comfort and friendship. Friendship is all fun and games until they figure out what a family is made of.





	1. The Breakdown

Lena blinked her eyes open. Her whole body felt heavy and lined with lead, but she felt better than the last few days. 

It was just last week when Supergirl had set off the lead atmosphere while Lena was still in her office. She should’ve thought of evacuating her office earlier to avoid symptoms close to lead poisoning.

Lena rolled over in her bed and checked the time. _It’s 5:56AM_. Slipping out of her linen sheets she reached for the ibuprofen and water on her nightstand. The weather outside was still a little foggy due to the lead, but she could tell the sun was out. Hardly a cloud in the sky- nor a person on the ground. All civilians were advised to stay inside due to the high amounts of lead in the atmosphere.

Lena worried in case there were any people in the hospitals with lead poisoning already. She grabbed her iphone off the charger. She ignored her alerts for now as she sent out a hearty donation to all the hospitals in town lest she obsess over the fact her death toll has probably went up. _Sacrifice to win_ , she reminds herself.

She finally sets her phone down after letting Jess know that all her employees should still be continuing their research as much as they can in the comfort of their homes. If they call her a slave driver, she doesn’t mind as long as they get their work done.

Lena suddenly worries where Supergirl is, again. She's the real reason for the lack of slave drivers and the CEO knows that she lost a lot in that fight. From terminating her intergalactic space cousins to killing her best friend's boyfriend, Lena knows she must be in turmoil. To make matters worse, Kara wasn't answering or returning any messages. 

Later, Lena arrived at her office, pulled off her heavy-duty face mask and stepped out of the elevator surprised to find Jess sitting at the secretary’s desk. She was busily filing documents with the same blase attitude as any other day.

“Jess, what are you doing here? There’s still an advisory for people to stay at home.” Lena leans over the desk to peak at what her secretary could possibly be doing right now.

“You’re here too.” She quirks a brow at the CEO knowingly.

Lena fights back a smile and shakes her head, “Have you come in any time before today?”

Jess doesn’t look away from her computer when she replies, “No, I just had a feeling you would think a week’s been long enough.” Lena wonders what Jess was typing on the computer, but was met with a wall of email templates. She then briefly wondered what her background pictures are of before she remembers herself.

“Did you at least use a breathing mask on your way?”

Jess holds up a small mask.

“You need a bigger one.”

Lena heads into her office.

Shutting the door behind her, Lena makes sure to lock it and dims her windows so no one can see in. Despite trusting Jess, she couldn’t take any chances in anyone finding out about what she’s been up to in her office this past week. The atmospheric bomb was already cleaned up after by the DEO then removed, cleaned, and tucked far away where no one would fine it (down in HR). In its place, Lena now had a different device to take care of certain aliens… or rather track certain aliens… or rather just one alien. OK, she’s been tracking Supergirl. 

On her desk sat a bulky handmade tablet she had to scrap together herself in secret. It was a rough project quickly thrown together to make sure Supergirl made it out of her fight alive, but something interesting had started happening soon after she turned it on. It had a screen with the world map on it and two blinking red dots in the shape of an S. One was superman who was dormant and routine in Metropolis. The other was Supergirl, who was surprisingly not dormant nor in National City. In fact, and this is why she thought it was broken at first: Supergirl was steadily hovering around the world in the circles. 

  


It was like that for two days. Lena thought maybe it was because her residence or the atmosphere was just too inhabitable by her as well, but then couldn’t she crash with Superman?

At night, she imagined Supergirl searching the stars for any sign of the Daxamites coming back. She wondered if she ached for Kara and if she had tried to make any retribution for killing her boyfriend yet. She knows nothing could soften the pain except time, but Lena hoped.

She wondered until the third day when the hero still hadn’t returned to National City. Surely she had to have revived since the fight, what was keeping her? Even more strange was the fact that the red dot was no longer circling, but stagnant in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. She was intrigued.

On the fourth day, she was doing lapse in the ocean. 

The sixth, Lena could have sworn she was diving the Bermuda Triangle.

Today, Lena swore the girl was leaving them to fend for themselves and becoming one with the sea.

Who could blame the hero? No one. The girl had to fight off the only other link she had to her home planet. The fact Daxamites were Kryptons' nemeses be damned.  
Their friend Kara was dating one of them. Lena could sacrifice her own love, but knowing she took her best friend’s? Being the person who sacrificed their best friend’s first love for the world? She would leave land and become a mermaid too.

Tucking the device away in a desk drawer, Lena told herself she couldn’t touch it anymore until she caught her company up to date. National City may be on hold, but the rest of the world was still collecting honey.

Later that evening Jess left with a new mask covering her entire face. _L-Corp Certified._

Another week later and the news station was finally back up and running along with National city which seemed to be at full blast. Traffic was backed up, the air was fresher, and people were celebrating. Their homes and office buildings may have still been in shambles, but they were outright cheering and she could hear it from her office. Lena didn’t predict how grateful the citizens would be; she was more focused on how it was going to repair itself, but she was pleasantly surprised. Her entire building was filled with balloons, flowers, and desserts. 

When she got to the top floor she was greeted with Jess in a party hat and a soft grin. The CEO stopped by the secretary’s desk and simply waited for an explanation. 

“Everyone wants you to know their grateful that you saved their lives and their local economy from collapsing.”

Lena sighed and breathed out a small, “thank you.”

Jess smiled and quipped, “I think you mean ‘you’re welcome’.”

Lena waved her away and retreated in to her office again. She paused before locking the door behind her.

For a whole week Lena forgot about the tracking device. She forgot until she saw the news that morning and her Kara Danvers had released an exclusive on Supergirl vs Daxamites.

She quickly dimmed her windows and rushed over to her desk ready to dispose of her device. Lena may have used a bit of kryptonite to track Supergirl’s electromagnetic radiation and she sure as hell wasn’t going to get caught with it if the hero decided to surprise her with a visit.

When she pulled out the device and unlocked it, the map was zoomed in to America. It displayed National City to Metropolis and she was bordering on infringing Supergirl’s privacy. If she zoomed in more she could know exactly where the hero was in the city.

Lena took a deep breath, debating. When she exhaled, she picked it up and brought it over to her cabinets where she kept her biohazard trash bags.  
She had just sealed the bag when there was a buzz from her desk’s intercom.

“Miss Luther, Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

Lena’s heart started pacing in her chest. She's been waiting to see Kara since Supergirl set off the atmosphere. Quickly reaching her desk, Lena buzzed her in. Not two seconds later Kara Danvers was walking through her office door. 

“Kara, hi,” Lena greeted gently, “how are you holding up?” The CEO stood beside her desk idly watching her friend.

Kara’s shoulders slumped and she looked up at Lena with tears in her eyes.

Lena immediately felt her own tears spring and her heart physically break in her chest. In a blink, she saw Jack, but the next she was engulfing Kara in her arms.  
"It's ok, let it out." Kara was wailing in to her neck and she was silently crying into the reporter’s ponytail. The CEO held the girl tight against her chest.

What’s left in the world when you’re forced to sacrifice the person you love most for it? Where do you go home? How do you look at yourself? When can you look at yourself?  
They ended up on their knees and sitting on the ground. Kara almost sitting in Lena’s lap when the CEO finally decided to pull them up.

“C’mon,” she urged the girl up only to drag her onto the leather couch. Lena retrieved a large blanket from another cabinet before joining Kara on the couch.

“Here, let me…” Lena took a seat pushed up against the corner before pulling Kara against her. Kara silently fit herself into Lena’s chest, lying her head against her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I know you must be busy.” Kara mumbled to her, getting ready to push up.

Lena tightened her hold around her. “No, this is more important.”

Kara shook her head.

“Kara, we just sacrificed Mon-El, please let me do this.” She urged.

The reporter flinched then looked taken aback, “No, don’t you dare take any blame.”

Lena simpered before saying, “aren’t we all to blame?”

Tears appeared in Kara’s eyes again and she buried her face in Lena’s blouse. Lena rubbed the girls back. "We did what we had to do," she reminds her friend. The CEO had cried her fair share when Jack died. She can’t help that their lovers had to be sacrificed for the greater good. Jack died and hardly anyone had known that it was for them. That it was to protect their people from people like her mother. Kara was there for her too; she only hopes she can give Kara just as much comfort as she had that night.

Lena takes a moment to sympathize with Supergirl before refocusing on Kara and she finally realizes what a true hero sees. _When we can sacrifice our loved ones for the rest of the world, does that not make us realize the world’s worth?_

Lena looked out her dimmed windows then. The sun was out and she knew people on the street were still celebrating, still singing. She hopes that joy can help heal Kara.

She knows lost comrades need songs to remember them by, and new comrades need someone to sing them with.

If that's pathetic, she doesn't need glory.


	2. They're OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reveals her secret and not because she knows that Lena will understand, but because Lena is her friend.

Kara’s been spending the night at Lena’s penthouse for over a week now and Lena thinks she should be catching on to something, but she’s not. It’s been a month since they got rid of the Daxamites and Kara has been better. A lot better. She just refuses to go home much to Lena’s chagrin.

“Lena, I know you think banana pancakes will fatten you up, but you’re a perfectly fit woman you deserve more than this.” Kara was standing over her stove with a skillet in hand.  
“She says after she's picked out most of our breakfast menu.” Lena has a mug of tea and her tablet in front of her. The large TV screen is on in the background playing the news, but they’re caught up in their tasks.

“I’m just saying, we should add more pancakes to our breakfast menu.” Kara is sliding Lena’s frittata on to a plate. She grabs some strawberries from the refrigerator as a side.  
“Or,” Lena begins, “we can continue our healthy diets that keep our skin clear, bodies energized, and minds enlightened. At least, my body is a temple and it deserves to be worshipped.” 

Kara rolls her eyes and smirks. “Are you saying my body doesn’t deserve to be worshipped?”

Lena shruggs, “I don’t know Kara, with the stuff you put in it, do you think it should be?”

The reporter’s smirk dies and she glares at the CEO.

Lena clears her throat then. She goes to open her mouth about Kara sleeping over so much. The reporter’s been sleeping in her guest room, or attempting to. Lena had wondered if the girl was trying to room with her if Kara didn’t always slip into her room in the middle of the night with tears in her eyes and an aching heart.

She wonders why Kara didn’t go to her sister’s instead, but knows Alex just got engaged and she wouldn’t have been able to put up with that either.

She let whatever she was going to say die in her throat.

Kara heard the bated breath; knew what Lena must be thinking, but Kara also doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t plan on staying much longer.  
Kara finishes making her own frittata and takes a seat next to Lena at the counter.

The reporter hesitates before speaking up, “Hey Lena, I have something I want to show you tonight. Is it all right if I come to your office around 6?”  
Lena looks up from her tablet, but Kara starts stuffing her face with the strawberries.

“Sure. What is it?”

Kara swallows but diesn’t make eye contact. “You’ll see.”

Lena likes surprises. She didn’t get many of them from her parents, but Lex was all about them growing up. She’s missed surprises.  
She makes sure to wear comfortable slacks to work that day. Just in case the surprise was an activity or a mess. She was almost giddy just thinking about it. She bets Kara’s good at surprises.

 

It was five o’clock when Lena suddenly remembers her tracking device. The project she has on her desk could use some parts from it.  
It was still stashed in the biohazard trash bag in her cabinets. She completely forgot about throwing it away weeks ago.

She retrieves it from the cabinet and brings it back to her desk. Pulling the device out, she finds Supergirl has finally settled back in National city and Superman is still alive and well in Metropolis.

She doesn’t like the prying feeling she has from keeping the device anymore.

Taking a flat head, she pops the motherboard off the back of the device and swiftly removes the sample of kryptonite from inside. Replacing the green sample in the biohazard bag, she drops it into her waste bin and goes back to her project.

If she reprograms a chip she could turn her tracking chips into alarms for chemical safety breeches. She plans on donating them to hospitals around the world.  
She loses track of time when her alarm blares at 5:45PM. _Time to mentally prepare for Kara’s surprise._

She leans back and away from her project when she hears a thump on her balcony. Lena knows what that means and her eyes almost bug out of her head in realization. She hasn’t disposed of the kryptonite yet. 

Immediately, she turns in her desk to find Supergirl on her balcony. When she opens the glass door, Lena stops short as she's met with a nervous superhero.

“It’s not what it seems,” Lena blurts out.

Supergirl suddenly looks confused and Lena hesitates before she continues to confess, “I was using it to track where you were in case you didn’t make it out alive.”  
Supergirl’s jaw drops and her eye brows shot up to her hair line. 

“Excuse me? What are you talking about?” Supergirl prods.

It's Lena’s turn to look confused. “Can’t you- Never mind, I’m expecting Kara Danvers soon, I don’t know if you should be here.”

Supergirl shakes her head. “No, I think she might even be a little late meeting you,” Supergirl pushes, “Now what were you talking about?” The superhero crosses her arms and Lena furrows her brows.

How the hero could predict Kara’s tardiness was beyond her, but the CEO didn’t feel like questioning the sudden office police. Stepping aside, she gestures for Supergirl to come in.

“I made a tracking device using a sample of Kryptonite I abstracted from Lex’s atmosphere device.” She motions towards her desk where the new chemical detection device is.

“I only just now disposed of the kryptonite in a biohazard bag under my desk, but only because I forgot I even had it in my office. I’ve already salvaged the rest of the parts for a new device to alarm hospitals of chemical breeches in the air.” 

Supergirl eyes her waste bin suspiciously, but was ultimately more intrigued by the device on Lena’s desk.

“Do you think the DEO could purchase one?” Supergirl has to ask.

Lena shrugs, “I’ll think about it.”

Supergirl smiled then straightened from where she was leaning over Lena’s desk. She was here on a mission. Her fists tightened and that caught Lena’s attention.

“So what can I help you with, Supergirl?” Lena quirks an eye brow and leans against her desk. Kara likes that. The haughtiness she gets with Supergirl makes her feel matched. Supergirl crosses her arms across her chest to keep herself from fiddling with her cape or twiddling her thumbs. 

“First, I wanted to thank you. You were the real champion of earth when the Daxamites attacked and not enough people have realized that.” Supergirl respectfully bows her head towards Lena.

The CEO watches and clasped her hands in front of her.

“You’re the one who risked her life for us first. Committing to a fight to the death, as barbaric as that sounds, is admirable.”

Supergirl smiles and extends her arm. “To both of us, then. It was an honor to fight with you.”

Lena takes Supergirl’s arm in a gesture she knows only the superheroes share.

“It was an honor to fight with you.” Lena gazes into the woman’s eyes and it feels a little too intimate for her.

When they finally break apart, Supergirl glances at the waste bin again before looking at the clock.

_It was six o’clock._

“Lena…” The bravado drops from Supergirl’s voice and Lena, who has been looking at the clock looks back at Supergirl.

Something is terribly off. That sounds too much like…

“I came here to tell you something I should have told you sooner.” Supergirl shifts on her feet and Lena unconsciously loosens her jaw.

“Wait- I-” the CEO sputters, “before you say anything you should know that I don’t date people I can’t know the identity of.” Lena blurts out.

It's Supergirl’s turn to drop her jaw. “What- no- oh my god!” They were stuttering over each other for a second. Supergirl blanches before her cheeks turn rosy red.

“I am not confessing my love to you!” Supergirl shouts and Lena relaxes.

“Woof, ok,” Lena holds a hand over her heart, “you almost had me there.” She wags a finger at Supergirl accusingly.

The hero looks away blushing and fiddling with her cape.

“No, it’s a little more serious,” Supergirl starts. She looks back at Lena who's worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Supergirl forces herself to stop blushing.

“It’s about me… about us. Who I am to you.”

Lena quirks her brow again and Supergirl huffs in exasperation with the woman.

Quickly, she retrieves her glasses from her boot pocket and slides them on. She only meets Lena’s eyes after tying up her ponytail and dropping her shoulders.

After a moment Kara admitts, “This is who I am, nothing less and nothing more…”

Lena’s breath is caught in her throat and her eyes are wide.

Her eyes trail Supergirl’s suit numerous times, searching. For a moment, she settles on the girl’s fingers, pinching and twisting around each other— that’s Kara Danvers.

Kara Danvers who killed her boyfriend a month ago to save earth.

It clicks and she should have known better. The feeling in her gut doesn't settle well. She thinks of her mother finding out that her best friend is Supergirl and how her brother will relentlessly try to killing them together.

Kara has been standing there feeling like she's having an out-of-body experience. She watches Lena’s face morph into distress.

“I don’t expect you to be all right with this,” Kara offers. Supergirl offers. Lena is overwhelmed. She suddenly realizes this was the surprise.

“You can have banana pancakes and still have a body worth worshipping,” Lena mutters.

Kara shrugs, “Does that mean we can add it to the menu?” The superhero sheepishly grins and Lena shakes her head, eyeing the hero’s worried face.

“What about my family? What if they find out who you are? Why are we friends?” Lena couldn’t stop the questions from coming out. She has to know what Kara had to gain from their friendship.

Kara looks out the window before gazing back at the CEO with an out of place look of calm.

“Your mother already knows. She hasn’t exposed me for manipulative reasons and hoped you would come to hate me.” Kara quits fiddling with her fingers and places her hands back on her waist. Lena sits down in her chair.

She guesses her mother couldn’t use Kara’s secret identity for much more leverage; the girl was already risking her life every day.  
Lena sits and ponders, almost forgetting that Kara is there.

Supergirl and Kara together makes a whole new person. She doesn’t know how she feels about that. She isn’t sure she feels anything but understanding and astonishment. Understanding because Kara Danvers would be Supergirl. Kara is amazing, talented, and strong. She’s feelind astonished because Supergirl is softer, kinder, and even gentler than Lena could have imagined.

She thinks back to their sleepovers.

Supergirl climbing into her bed every night and crying into Lena’s chest like a child waking from a nightmare. Kara has broken herself up in the comfort of her penthouse.

Lena glances up at the girl to find Kara has been watching the her. She’s expressionless, but she knows the reporter must be waiting for her to say something.

“I think I could have believed the love confession more,” Lena says.

Kara laughs and the CEO smirks.

“Shall we get dinner? I’m starving.” Lena goes to grab her purse from her desk. 

Kara shakes her head, “No, I think I should go. This is a lot to take in and I don’t want to cause you anymore upset.” The girl opens her arms towards Lena.

Lena rises and wraps her arms around Kara’s back.

“You might be right.”

They squeeze the hug a little tighter before letting go. 

“Thank you, Lena. I’ll see you later.”

Lena dismisses Kara with a nod before the hero heads for her balcony.

When Lena lays down in her bad that night, she remembers that her mother already knows about Kara. She also realizes the reason her family has never won against her at chess: they’re focus is on sacrificing to win rather than protecting what matters most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like friendship to lovers. It's where I'm headed.


	3. The Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena runs into the Superfriends at her favorite club. Alex and Maggie are celebrating and want to play Never Have I Ever.

The next time she sees Kara, it’s by chance.  
Kara is out celebrating with her friends. They’re all wearing fancy dresses and tuxedoes, chattering loudly at one of Lena’s favorite clubs. Lena thinks Kara and James had to have pulled some strings for the VIP section they were in.  
Not that James couldn’t afford VIP, but she paid two grand for her table.  
It’s not like she promoted clubbing either, she usually found the drunk crowds too rowdy and clumsy for her tastes; however, sometimes, after drinking too much in her office, she too knew she wanted to get down and rowdy.  
Currently, Lena was dancing with an acquaintance she had met at the club before who enjoyed dropping it like it’s hot with the business woman. Lena looked over her shoulder as Kara and her friends settled into their table, browsing the drink menu and chattering.  
“I’ll be back!” Lena shouted into her friend’s ear. The woman nodded and gave her a thumb up, too engrossed in Ariana Grande’s _Greedy_ to care.  
Lena made her way over to the group and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was in a short red cocktail dress with bright red lipstick on. Her hair was tied up is a slick ponytail, but hair still clung to her neck.  
Lena stopped beside the waiter at her friends’ table and grinned, placing a hand on her waist. “Hey guys, fancy running into you here.” She was practically shouting over the music, but she still didn’t think they heard her when none of them responded. Instead, they were staring with open mouths.  
She found Kara’s eyes, but the reporter seemed to be busy eyeing her dress to see the nervousness settle in Lena’s crinkled brow. The CEO turned to the waiter then, who was still waiting on everyone’s order, and ordered for them.  
“Could you bring them three bottles of Champaign and a round of tequila shots?”  
The waiter nodded, “right away miss Luther.”  
“Thanks.” She smiled and turned back to her friends.  
“Lena, what brings you here?” James asked with his polite smile. His hands were folded on the table, but she could still see him nudge Winn beside him with an elbow.  
“What? You don’t think I can enjoy a night of clubbing too?” Lena exaggeratedly brushed her hair off her neck and scoffed.  
Kara suddenly laughed and snorted. She finally spoke up, “Surprisingly I never imagined you would be ok being drunk in public. What would your mother think?” She joked.  
Lena rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Alex and Maggie who were sitting at the center of the half-moon booth. They were both wearing matching sashes that said bride-to-be and Lena finally realized why they were dressed up.  
“Oh, I hope I’m not interrupting! I see this must be your engagement party, congratulations. I hope you don’t mind me buying the Champaign- it was impulse.”  
Alex waved her off. “I’m sure you’re getting us the good stuff. Would you like to join us? We just got here.” Alex offered, but Lena shook her head.  
“I would feel honored to,” Lena’s eyes twinkle as she takes a seat beside Kara on the end, “Besides, I haven’t spent time with you all in a while.” She holds back a wince from remembering that the last time they were together, the world was under attack by Daxamites. She pretends not to notice Kara taking a swig from her flask and thinks it must be full of alcohol to get her alien anatomy drunk.  
She glances over to the dance floor to see if she could spot her acquaintance, but the waiter appeares with tequila shots, limes, and their Champaign.  
“Oooo, this is going to be good.” Winn rubs his hands together in anticipation and James rolls his eyes. Alex and Maggie are smirking at each other like they might be initiating a game.  
As the waiter distributes their shots, Kara sneaks another quick swig.  
“Tequila not good enough for you, Kara?” Lena ventures with a knowing smirk.  
Kara shrugs with a glossy look in her eyes, “What else could you expect?” She smirks back, but Lena can tell Kara’s a little nit hesitant and she wonders why.  
Lena feels Alex watching her, but the CEO ignores it as she’s handed the salt shaker from Winn.  
She licks the side of her hand, pours the salt over it, and grabs her shot off the table.  
In unison, the whole table holds up their shots and Lena follows instinctively.  
“Cheers to an amazing night and bombass booze!” Maggie shouts.  
“To bombass booze!” The group bellows back.  
Licking the salt and shooting back the Tequila, they start off their night’s drinking festivities.  
Hardly a moment later Lena is pulling Kara onto the dance floor where she introduces her to her friend, Amber Heard. The girls made fast friends as drunk girls were wont to do.  
They lost all inhibitions when Beyonce’s _Love on Top_ came on. All three girls were huge fans as they screamed along to the lyrics, gyrating their hips and flicking their arms out in the air.  
If they started smacking each other’s butts it was only natural.  
They danced until Lena was out of breath and Amber had already left with Elon Musk.  
Kara was swaying on her feet and Lena grabs her hand.  
“Let’s go get something to drink.”  
They walk back to their table in the VIP section only to find Alex and Maggie in a heated make out session, shot glasses piled up high in front of them. Maggie is practically in Alex’s lap and Kara grimaces.  
“Ew,” she breathes out and Lena chuckles.  
“Did they even make it out to the dance floor?” Lena asks, shaking her head.  
They grab another bottle of Champaign and pour themselves two glasses.  
Lena barely takes a sip when she puts her glass back down. Kara chugs the whole glass and Lena watches her. Something is a bit off and she doesn’t know if it’s because Kara’s upset or overexcited.  
The CEO squeezes Kara’s hand then and absent mindedly leans against the girl. She doesn’t know where they stand with each other, but she’s suddenly overwhelmed by how much she loves Kara Danvers. It feels like they’d been separated for years before this moment.  
“Hey, are you ok?” Lena brushes Kara’s hair from her face. She sees Supergirl in Kara’s eyes for a moment and her stomach flips, but she doesn’t pay it any mind.  
Kara nods her head and moves to sit down. Alex and Maggie have stopped making out and have turned their attention to the two sweaty girls.  
“Why are you worried about her? She can handle anything.” Alex addresses this to Lena and the CEO is caught off guard. She can see the confrontation in Alex’s eyes and Lena has no idea why the older sister would feel she needed confronting. Kara squeezes Lena’s hand back.  
Lena ganders at the drinks in front of the woman again and it clicks. So this is the overbearing protective side.  
“Because she’s still my best friend, Alex, and I love her.” Lena reassures her and Alex seems satisfied if her triumphant lip curl is anything to go by. Maggie nudges her fiancée then.  
“Babe, you’re going to embarrass your sister in front of her only girl friend. Remember, that’s special to her.” Maggie teases Kara and the superhero shoots her a look of disdain before her older sister is laughing with her fiancée.  
James and Winn suddenly appear again with lipstick stains on their shirt collars. The girls all raise their eye brows at them but the boy laugh it off and slide back into their seats.  
“So who’s ready for some party games? We need to catch our breaths.” Alex says this like she hasn’t been sitting and making out with Maggie the whole time and Lena doesn’t know what to think about that.  
Everyone raises their hands or makes a sound of agreeance and Alex waives down their waiter. She orders a whole bottle of both rum and coke.  
“Ok, we’re playing never have I ever and loser has to dance on top of our table.” Alex has a mischievous look on her face as Lena looks around, eyeing the competition. She doesn’t know much about everyone else’s private lives at the table, be*side Kara’s, so this should be fun.  
The waiter comes back with their bottles and is quick to distribute cups to everyone. Lena is surprised they’re handed glass cups, but she guesses the club doesn’t have anything less fancy.  
“So, we start with ten fingers, first one out is dancing on the table!” Maggie shouts and everyone is holding up ten fingers.  
“We’ll start with little Luthor on the end and work our way over.”  
Lena hesitates as they all look at her. Shit.  
“Never have I ever… eaten ass?”  
Kara busts out laughing before she watches, horrified, as Alex and Maggie put a finger down. She’s suddenly blushing as she coughs and adjusts her glasses. It’s her turn.  
“Never have I ever… dated a girl.”  
Everyone puts a finger down and eyes zone in on Lena. The CEO gives them a coy smile, holding down a blush, and shrugs them off.  
“I go both ways,” she offers.  
She’s leaning back into her seat and knows Alex is eyeing her again. _Geez_ , it really freaks her out when she knows the officer can beat her to a pulp.  
“Never have I ever sexually fantasized about Supergirl.”  
Lena isn’t even thinking when she puts a finger down until she hears a gasp beside her, but she also watches James and Winn put a finger down so she doesn’t feel as awkward when she meets Kara’s eyes and shrugs again.  
“What? I didn’t know better.”  
Kara’s cheeks are a deep red as she shuffles for her flask. They all turn to Maggie then and Alex has given up on staring her down in favor of the detective who also put a finger down for Supergirl.  
“Never have I ever lost at Jenga.” Everyone puts a finger down except Lena. Maggie eyes the CEO and raises her chin in her direction, looks like she has a new favorite opponent.  
“Never fixed alien technology.” James says and everyone puts a finger down again.  
Winn, Alex, and Lena roll their eyes.  
“Never have I ever proposed to a woman.”  
“Does it count if you were drunk?” Lena asks and she’s served another round of weird looks from Kara and her sister.  
“Yes,” Winn decides, but she knows it’s only to get her out.  
Lena’s down to six fingers and sighs as she looks around. So far, Kara’s only put two down and it’s so predictable of her friend.  
“Never have I ever had sex with an alien.” Lena decides she’s not above taking cheap shots at them.  
“Never have I ever had shot someone.”  
“Never have I ever worked for the media.”  
“Never have I ever ridden in a spaceship.”  
They’re starting to gather looks from the people seated around them, but James, and Alex are both down to two fingers and both seem adamant on not being the one to table dance tonight.  
“Never have I ever come out to my family,” James shouts and is given the finger by Alex.  
It’s Winn’s turn and James is giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
“C’mon Winn, who’s your main guy? Your champ? Your best bud.” James flings his arm around Winn.  
“Winn, who takes care of you at the DEO? Who makes you coffee in the office? I am there for you!” Alex attempts to win his favor, but Winn looks at her incredulously.  
“I don’t even drink coffee, Alex.”  
Alex shrugs, she’s got nothing.  
“Never have I ever…” Winn hovers his hands over the table and both Alex and James lean forward. Tensions are high, Alex is gripping her drink like her life depends and it and James is clutching the table hard. “-Ridden a motorcycle.”  
James hollers as Alex puts down a finger.  
But Lena is quick to interject, “Never have I ever been my best friend’s boss,” and James is stunned quiet by the betrayal.  
He holds a hand to his chest as he whispers, “How could you?”  
Alex looks over at Lena in glee and starts hollering at James to get on the table. When Kara looks at Lena, the CEO shrugs. Maybe she does want to be in Alex’s favor.  
Looking around and making sure the coast is clear, James hops up onto the heavy table and starts gyrating to the song playing. He unbuttons his shirt as he starts feeling down his body and crawling towards the two fiancées’.  
Alex and Maggie start squealing in either excitement or disgust, Lena’s not sure, but James is sexy.  
It’s when James is pulling Kara forward by the collar of her dress and making tongue gestures that the waiter finally catches up to them.  
“Please don’t dance on our tables!”  
James slithers off the table dramatically and everyone but the waiter is in a fit of giggles.  
Maggie is then pushing the boys out to head down to the dance floor and Alex is following them. Lena stands to join them, but when she looks back Kara is sneaking another sip from her flask, but finding it empty.  
Lena is suddenly a lot more concerned about her friend than she was at the beginning of the night. Kara’s eyes were glossed over the same way they got when she wanted to cry.  
It’s in that moment that Kara looks ready to hurl.  
“Hey, let’s get you to the bathroom, I think we need to powder our noses.” Lena is escorting Kara away from the table in a hurry.  
Kara tries pulling back, but it’s a weak attempt and they’re already at the bathroom, Lena leading them into a stall together.  
Despite her earlier protest, Kara doesn’t wait before she’s throwing up in to the toilet, Lena holding her hair back. Lena attempts to put it into a bun, but with Kara retching over the bowl, it turns out to be a nest tied up by a loose hair tie.  
Lena gets on her knees beside the girl, rubbing her back like she did for her friends back in her undergrad years.  
“It’s okay babe, let it out,” she coos.  
She doesn’t expect Kara to be a weepy drunk, but Lena spots tears in her eyes and has an inkling of what’s about to begin.  
“Lena… you’re too good for this world.” Kara is holding the toilet bowl close to her face now and Lena grimaces. Hugging a toilet bowl never gets any less disgusting at any age.  
“We can talk about that later, ok?” She definitely doesn’t want to be worshipped in the depths of a night club’s bathroom right now.  
“No, no, you don’t understand. I’m both of those…” Kara hesitates, but Lena knows what she’s getting at before she gets there, “both of those women I am adore and admire you. I wish I could be more like you.” Just like that, Kara is crying more into the toilet bowl and gagging up another roll of vomit.  
Lena pats her back, holding loose strands of hair from her best friend’s face. It’s flattering to know what Kara thinks about her, but she feels like she already knew this. But it warms her heart to think that she and Kara feel the same way about each other. It’s no wonder that they’re best friends.  
“There, there, I know what you’re saying. I feel the same way about you too.” Lena is smiling and Kara stops vomiting for a moment and looks up at her with tears in her eyes.  
“So why didn’t you call me back? I thought we weren’t going to be friends anymore.” Kara is outwardly crying now and Lena is gaping at her.  
“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry.” Lena is quick to grab some toilet paper to wipe Kara’s mouth clean before bringing the sick girl to her chest.  
“I don’t know why I didn’t call you sooner, I guess I was just still worried about what my family would want to do to us if they saw how close we were becoming. Oh babe, I’m sorry.” Lena is rubbing the girl’s back and kissing her friend’s hair.  
Kara nods into her chest, accepting the apology. They stay like that for a few more minutes before Lena thinks Kara is done throwing up. “We’re going to head home now, ok? I’m getting my driver.”  
Kara nods and stands before lending a hand to Lena and pulling her friend up.  
When Lena tried pulling them out of the stall Kara holds them in place.  
“Wait, did you mean what you said back at the table?”  
Lena gives her a confused look. “About what?”  
A blush suffuses across Kara’s cheeks as she whispers, “that you fantasized about Supergirl.”  
Kara tilts her chin downwards and is looking at her through her eyelashes. Lena’s heart squeezes in her chest. She decides this is not a conversation for when they’re drunk, but Kara goes on.  
“I’m just glad you like her too. I was scared-” Kara cuts herself off as she remembers they’re not alone in the bathroom. Lena shushes her and turns to pull them out of the bathroom. She shoots her driver a text before leading Kara out to gather their things from their table and say their goodbyes.  
Lena thinks she understands Kara's distress in wanting her best friend to like all of her and to what lengths the girl was willing to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cash me ousside @ lxandrea.tumblr.com


End file.
